Follow Me On The Gram Fam
Season 6 Episode 10 "Follow Me On The Gram Fam" Tony asked Duane to hang out with him, Chris and Robby in Eddystone near the big factory building near the Wal-mart. Tony told him that he want make him do anything this time, Duane seems open to it, and will let him know later after this photo shoot. A couple hours later, Duane and his friend Tyler (the senior from when he was in 9th grade) arrived inside the auditorium. Tyler sat and waited while Duane signed in. And tried on the cap and gown for his photo. Then he tried on the suit with the bow tie for the year book pictures. and Duane was able to take pictures in the attire he was already in. The next day, Duane showed up with bruises and Duane never showed up to hang out with Tony. Everyone really likes Duane's Rolling Stones neck less especially the kids in Duane's Guitar class. This one 10th grader kid, Shane Clark, is a metal head and a satanist. He brings a satanic bible to school, most likely to show his friends. Duane and Austin have been practicing 'Good Riddance' song. But they don't have the strumming pattern down. Duane watched a couple videos on YouTube before asking Mr. K. The teacher showed them the strumming patterns and a easy way to switch chords. Duane feels that he have this in a bag. At lunch, Duane visit's Kevyn's table which have Nate from Art class, this girl Tia from English class, this kid Dave and this white guy Tyler who people calls 'Little Ty'. Duane sat there and asked for Kevyn's food and went back to his table with the roadies. Autumn is telling everyone how her And Clark really likes one direction. Duane and Brian are shocked. Duane continues doing really disgusting and inapproiate snap chats of Brian, Clark and Rob. Autumn do not wants to be edited. Duane even takes picture of random people. Autumn then see Duane on Instagram and she tell him to follow her @a.scout. Everyone is playing this game trivia crack. Another game that comes out every year, In 2013 Ruzzle was the game everyone played, then Flappy Birds, now Trivia crap. *Crack. Back in class, Morgan shows everyone funny but nasty weird pictures. In next block Duane tells Shannon that he is excited for American horror story Freak show that is coming out soon. Shannon loves that that show she tells him that she can't wait to see it either. Tony is curious about the show, Duane told him comes on Fox, Wednesday October 8th. Duane, Shannon and Tony have been good friends. The research paper is coming up and will be due in December. Along with speeches. Duane is scared, the worst thing he could ever hear. The research paper is a lot of work and he do not feel like doing it. It's time to pick topics. There's like tons of topics like, abortions, gun control, gay marriage, ADHD, Alzheimer's animal cruelty, Self harm, Tatoos and piercing etc. the Wayne they're going to choice topics is picking a number out a box, and they will will in the order of their number. Flash back to 9th grade when they used this method of picking topics Duane had the number three and was able to pick this too topic "the Wizard of Oz". Ms. Kravchuk told everyone to pick three just in case their top topic is taken. Julia tells Duane, Vince and everyone to not chose Gun Control, that is the topic she feels the most comfortable with. DuNe is thinking about, Death Penalty. Conner told Duane that he's thinking doing either ADHD or Alzheimer's because his grandma had it. Now it's time to pick numbers. Ms. krav had a box with a bunch of little pieces of paper folded up with numbers on each one. The teacher started on the opposite side of the class, Duane is telling Conner that all the low number will be taken by time she come to there side, and they will most likely be last. Duane do not like this, he knows his topic will be taken and he will be stuck with some shitty topic and fail the whole thing. Already someone has pulled a number two. Vince got like 8. Someone got 3. Finally the teacher got to Duane's column. Duane just puts his hand in their randomly unfolded it and it was a 1! Ms. Krav was all hype saying "ding ding ding, Duane has the first choice". Duane is so happy he was not expecting this. Julia have a high number like 26. She is pissed. Duane has to pick his topic, Duane decided to go with Death Penalty. Tyler Henderson wanted that. Then they asked Duane if he was for it or against it. Duane said he's for it. Sadly for Tyker because he's also for it, if one was for it and the other was against it, then both can chose the same. But they both are for it. Vince said he wants Gun Control, and he's for it, so was Julia. She's pissed she calling Vince a fucking dickhead. Duane laughed. Paige picked Gay marriage, Tia picked self harm Shayna pick Tattoos and Piercing, Conner have ADHD Kyler Mewha have Police brutality and that's everyone who matters. Lol jk. They go to the library to start some research. This girl Tia sits near Duane and Shayna her class friend sits near her. Duane really wasn't expecting anything from them, but Tia and Duane started talking about their topics, the they talk about people they know like BriN Thortan, saying how his eyes brows it's too narrow, and his friend Shane Womelsdolf. Duane told her his history with Shane saying how he accused him of running a fake Facebook account. They were talking about a lot of thing but didn't get a lot of research done.